fourth summer of the sisterhood retold
by release ur imagination 14
Summary: This is the fouth summer and could possibly be bridget, tibby, carmen , and lena's last they have one more year of hight school left has romance and possibly violence. i know the third book was about there senior year know but just pretend its a retold v
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story so please review I dont own any of the characters except the made up owns and the plot the rest is owned by anne brashaw. Beta wanted please contact me!

* * *

This is the fourth summer of the sisterhood and possibly the last. They are in their last year of highschool and will be graduating soon.Bridget was going back to soccer camp. Tibby is going to find her long lost sister in georgia, Lena is going back to greece. Carmen is staying home this summer again to spend **quality time with her mom**.

Yet again they took out the magical pants for another suspenseful summer. On the twenty-first they had there summerly ritual and whent there seperate ways. What they didnt know was there summer was going to be filled of fun sorrow and romance. And little would they know somthing would happen that could change there life forever.And one person could have a life or death experiance.

**carmen's mom's house **

Carmen couldent believe she had to stay home with her lousey mother when all her friends got to go on a wild advenure. It was her second year staying home and for a lousey reason that she had to spend quality time with her mother. Her mom wanted to spend as much time **with her baby as possible before she leaves the house forever.** As much as she reminde her mom that she wouldent be gone forever to just let her go somwhere like visit her dad. She wouldent budge her mom had already tacken of work.

The first day of that summer carmen already had enought her mom took her to all the places they whent when she was three. And all the people there laughted at her because she was a eighteen year old kid in a kiddie park. Carmen yelled **i had enough dont you realize im eighteen and not three im not a kid any more get over it !**Her mother chased after and realized that she was wrong she had a teenager that grew up too fast. But what was she going to do the baby she once knew was all grown up hidden by the shadow of her big job.

**Tibby in georgia**

Tibby ended up in georgia looking to find her long lost sister elizabeth that her parents gave up at birth because they didnt want her. She serched foster home's and orphanages frantically serching for any proof that her sister had been there. All tibby knew was that she was twenty- one and blond named elizabeth marie barton her knew adopted name. She used to have adopted parents but they died in fire and she lived. She May or may not have knew adopted parents and because she was still considered a teen she couldent find out much about her sister.

But finnaly she got some answers her sister didnt actually live in georgia anymore. She lived in Los Almos New Mexico. She was adopted by Josephina and Carlos Gonzalas. In knew mexico the rated of high school is untill you were twenty-one this would be her last year in Los Almos high. school. TIbby didnt have enough money so she had to hitch hike all the way to texas.

**Lena in greece **

It had been three years since lena had seen costos and a year since she had recieved any contact with him .And she was excited to see how different he would be and if she would have to remeet him thats how different he would be. Her grandparents were glad to see her as they were three years ago today. They had made her the same big grrek meal that they had made her the last time she came to greece. But for some reason they seemed to have a plan up there sleeve and she wasent going to like it very much.

At dinner her grandmother anounced that in three years leana was to have a **Big Fat Greek Wedding** just like eveyone else in the family." But im not in love grandma , grandpa and **i dont want to have a Big Fat Greek Wedding** im only part greek". The fight lasted for houres untill lena had enought and stormed out of the room. Costos knocked on the door but grandpa shoved him out of the house and said he didnt believe there was going to be a wedding. Costos stated that she was only eighteen and she will soon see the errors of her ways.

**Bridget in mexico**

Bridget was yet again back in soccer camp and was having the time of her life doing what she loved to do soccer. The one advantage was that Eric was her captain this year they were the soccer queenes and king's . He seemed disapointed but she was as happy as can be to be able to watch his butt. They trained and trained and bridget flirted and flirted but it seemed as he had no emotion on the field but of field he talked to her all day about there future. But would there future last for sure or was it another summer dream like there first year.

That first night bridget snuck into erics cabin this year he was the only boy captain.They had a night full of romance . When they woke up the next morning he even told her he loved her but she had to leave before inspection. That day she played soccer porley and eveyone wondered what happened to her. She told everyone she had hardley any sleep wich was the truth. The same behavior between eric and brighet whent on for days and everyone wonderred what was happining to the two players.

* * *

an: will you please review and tell me what i should do in the next chapter as soon as you review ill write a new chapter this is my second story so please be nice 


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry for any error that i have made and probably will make please try to correct me so i can learn from my mistakes.

**

* * *

Bridget in mexico! **

Three days had past and the bond between eric and bridget had grown strong. Every night thespent the night together and in the morning bridget darted out before inspection. This went on for two weeks the somthing happened.Bridget had been throughing up on the field and had been draged down . The other cotches noticed and sent her to the hospital tent.The took many tests and a few days latter they came in .

The docter didnt know how to tell her but she was pregnat.They remove bridget from the team and put heavy gaurding on his cabin. The knews spread arround like the flu and when it came to erica he wasent mad he was happy. That he and bridget would finnaly have somthing to show there love. One problem how was bridget going to tell her dad?

**Tibby in texas!**

Meanwhile tibby found her sister elizabeth. She found her in a old run down cabin on a cliff.Her adopted parents are poor with small part time jobs and she hardley had anything to eat. The became aquanted and elizabeth asked her questions about there parents and the life they live.Evrything they said about elizabeth being givin up came down to it being elizabeths fault with elizabeth. They arrgued about it for twenty minuets then the gonzalases came in.

Tibby wanted elizabeth to come home with her and meet their parents. But the gonzalases were conpulsive and wouldent let her go. They yelled **"Get the hell outa here" **this is not your sister she's my daughrter get outta her. Tibby not knowing what to do ran away but this wasent the last theyll see of me she said. She was of money , ideas. and luck so she decided to go home and get her parents help.

**lena in greece**

It had been three days since the fight and things were just starting to calm down. Kostos came the day after and apologized to lena that he had no intentions of marrying her well not yet anyways. But well there was alwatsa but that he wanted to get to know her better than.Her grandparents came to appologize but lena wasent quiet shure to believe them. They were old and set in there ways and they were bound to try again.

A few Days went by and Kostos and Lena spent alot of time together. They say all the sites and even whent to the most popular resterants in town. Lenas grandparents asked Kostos to come over every day for dinner. That is the days that they stayed home. Then one day they re brought up **The Big Fat Greek Wedding**.

* * *

A/n: Sorry for any mistackes i have made ill try to fix them please review Batea needed contact me in review's thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank the the person who is not good enought to have a site who flamed me they have no rightto do that when they have no storys of there own so that person should next time keep there mouth shut i would appriciate it .i would like to thank everyone else for there** Nice **reviews. i will keep wrighting for more reviews. And i would like that grr hadent of tacken her anger out on me!

* * *

**Tibby and the fight for her long lost sister continues!**

Tibby had no money left and had to go back for the help of her parents. They easily aggreed and because in there harts they never realy wanted to give up Elizabeth. They were just young and stupid was how they put it. They contacted a lawyer because by all rights they had the right to get custody of there daughter. Besides there daughter was over eighteen and had the choice of what she wanted to do.

They went to georgia with the lawyer to try and convince the Gonzalas' to just give it up. When Tibby's family and the lawyer got there the gonzalas' were missing . The place was set up as they just left. There was no trace that they even left the beds were made and the cereal was still on the table. When they got home they police force set out a total police serch for the missing framily.

**Carmen's Battle with her mom continue's**

Her mom finnaly realize that her baby wasent so little anymore. She was eighteen going to be nineteen next year. But after the last incident she just couldent bond with her daughter. They just had nothing in commen any more . So Carmen's mom made the ultimate decision that she never thought she would make after the divorce.

She was going to send her daughter to live with her ex.husband.She told Carmen to pack her things Carmen looked confused. Her Mother Explained that she knew she didnt like her .And that she was going to live with her Father and step family. Carmen was trying to Get herself out of it but her mother was set on it.

**Bridget and eric in mexico!**

It had been about a week since the doctors told her about the baby. She was always tired she only had enought strenght each day to play soccer. Eric and bridget had to go to family counsiling each saterday to plan on what was going to happen next. There parents were called Erics parents were ok with it but Bridgets Dad was mad. But he decided what was done was done and Bridget had to deal with the consequenses.

Bridget was allowed to stay in The camp as long as she fallowed some rules.

. Stay Away from eric.

. Be careful.

. And she had to have daily check ups.

But would she stick to these rules!

* * *

an: thanks for all the support i will try to learn from my mistacks if you keep reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank all the nice people who have reviewed wheather good or bad but the people who have reviewed me and have flameded me im not very happy with you thank everyone else and please keep reviewing.

* * *

**Lena and Kostos in Greece!**

Lena and kostos had been toghether for a week know. The reasons they got together wasent because lenas grandparents wanted them to. It was because in a may since the first summer they were in love and just didnt know it yet. They realy wanted to get married but they didnt want to have a big fat greek wedding the wanteded a simple one.There was one problem Lenas Grandparents.

ON a saterday lena recived the pants from carmen and a note.

_Dear Lena:__Hey whats up i hope the pants bring you better luck than they brought me. Guess what I have to move and we seriousely may never be able to see each other. My mom thinks i hate her and is making me move into my step familys house.We seriusly need to talk see you ._

_Carma._

**Tibby and her fight for her sister!**

It had been days since tibby had seen her sister elizabeth. What were those awful people doing to her. She was eighteen and she had the right to leave if she wanted to.Would her parents be able to get her back did they realy have the right.Would Elizabeth ever trust her would they ever be able to be true sisters with all the lost time.

All those thoughts were going through Tibbys mind and it realy scared her.The chase went on for many days with many leads. But all the leads that turned up ended up in a dead end. Finnaly after a week of many upseting leads they found a lead very cruicial to the case.The found the Gonzalas' car with a dead little girl inside and many papers and circled maps.

**Carmen and her fight to stay with her mother!**

Carmen's mother had set up a plain for carmen to tack on the sixteenth of July. Just six days was all she had left to convince her mother to let her stay.She loved her father and step family in all but she also loved her mother. She just didnt want to be treated like a baby anymore.She had no planes to stop her mom from sending her away she had to interupt bridget on her vacation for ideas.

* * *

an: sorry for how short this is i have absolutly no ideas. please review ideas tank you 


	5. Chapter 5

This will be my last chapter if when people review dont wright ideas this story is starting to feel like a drag on one idea per person please review on this and my other story The Death Of a Well Known Taunter Thanks hope to here from you soon. Im Sorry to anyone i may have flamed and i ask them not to flame me unless my story is realy that horribal and not to take the anger out on my story's if they are any good thankyou.

* * *

Last Few Days have Been Tought for the girls i thought it might be time for a recape before we go back to the story! 

**Tibby: She found her long lost sister Elizabeth in Georgia but her adopted parents do not want to give her up and ran away with her they found their car and a dead little girls inside but the girls is not her sister her sister is twenty-one and out of school and realy dosent have to listen to the gonzalas' but ran with them anyways even thought she wanted to live with her real family.**

**_Carmen: She Stayed home this summer her mother wanted her to spend quality time with her . Carmen agrred but the first day Her Mother took her to a kiddie Park for two year olds and carmen flipped. Know her mother wants to send her Father and step Family until she goes to college. Her mother thinks she dosent love her anymore. And she wont be able to go to school with her best friends._**

**Lena: When she got to Greece her grandparent set up a plot that she was to have a big fat greek wedding and marry Kostos . But at the time Lena didnt like him that way but slowly they fell for each other and at this point want to get Married but lenas embarresed what her grandparents will think when she tells them she wants a small wedding and she realy does love Kostos.**

**Bridget: Shes in soccer camp and their is many complication and she might be thrown out because she is going to have erics baby. what will all the girls think.

* * *

**

an: I know this is short but i wanted to do a update chapter so people dont get confused and that way people see the main problems and give me ideas i hope Batea's please contact me soon pleasereview soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Im seriouse this time if i dont have any reviews i will not wright anymore that may not be bad on your part but it will drive me nuts so please give me ideas in your reviews thankyou**.

* * *

**Bridget In Mexico:**

It had been three weeks since Bridget was told she was going to have her baby. Every other day she had to have inspections because she was so young. And because the organization didnt want to be responsible for any problems. The only time they were allowed to see each othere was at family planning. And Once a week they could see each othere at a hevely watched meeting.

And The soccer cames of chourse which they were hevely watched as well. Every day bridget grew tired and her eating habbits started to stink.The docter's were curiouse on what was happinig. The local phycologist said it was lack of seeing eric. Other Doctors say it was she just didnt want to eat she wanted to kill her baby.

**Tibby and her serch for her sister!**

**_Dear tibby:_**

_**I thought you could use the pants. That is because i herd your serch for your sister isint going so well. Kostos and i are doing fine we want to get married. But know we cant or at least this summer. Well i hope the pants bring you a ton of luck .It has with me and Kostos i promise we didnt breack any rules. I hope to hear from you soon. Ohh Wait have you heard about bridget . She and eric are back together and going to have a baby. Well please wright as soon as you get this letter bye.**_

**_lena>_**

_**Lena in Greece!**_

Lena and Kostos were having the time of their lives. Over the three weeks that lena had been in greece. They are still not ready to tell lena's grandparents. But a dinner one night Kostos kind of slipped and told them. They flipped with joy its what they were waiting to hear. They ran arround all excited and happy that there grandaughter had choosen the right path

* * *

an: i have no ideas need help 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

please reveiw asap

* * *

**Bridget in mexico:**

The end of the summer of romance was drawing to a close. And her time with eric was soon ending.The baby was due in six months right arround Semi -formal dress time. She had many thoughts and questions on how eric would be after the baby was born. And would she ever see him again.

Bridget knew what she had to do keep him arround as long as she could and if she couldent collect child support pay. But she just couldent let go she loved him.she ran to the councilers as fast as her growing belly would tack her. She had to make sure everything turned out alright. On the way there she ran into eric and just took a long cry in his arm and told him to hold her and to never let go.

They didnt know what was going to happen next but they knew at that very moment it was going to be magical.

**Lena in greece:**

Her time was almost over to and she didnt know how to tell Kostos. She had learned to love and respect him .More than she had ever thought she could. She would run away with him she was old enought to not go back t o school. Bad idea she though she had big ideas to become the hottest smartest figure in Hollywood.

She had to go home and leave him she just wasn't ready yet. A few days latter she was boarding a plane and heading back home. The whole way there she bawled her eye's out she yearned for him body and soul.

**Back Home again:**

They all had to admitt that this summer was the craziest yet. They didnt know what was going to happen in the future but the were sure that somthing magical will happen because of those magical just like those summer pants.

_The End_

* * *

an the end please review ideas for a sequal? 


End file.
